sayiloveyoufandomcom-20200215-history
Chiharu Ogawa
(Japanese)}} Chiharu Ogawa (小川 千晴 Ogawa Chiharu) is Kakeru's childhood friend and Mei Tachibana's co-worker at the Bakery Farm. She has had a crush on Kakeru since they were children, and is the only one who really knows his true nature. Appearance Chiharu has dark brown hair styled in a cute boy-cut with bangs that just touch her eyebrows and also frame her face. The ends of her hair curl upwards, giving her an almost child-like appearance. She also has a fair complexion and large hazel eyes. She isn't seen much but when she is seen her outfit either consists of a school uniform or her work uniform. She has a petite frame and slightly below the average height for females her age. Personality Chiharu has an outright gentle and caring demeanor, almost like a mother, which can be seen in the manga when she describes flashbacks of inviting Kakeru to her house and cooking meals for him. She tends to consider other peoples' feelings before her own, yet isn't afraid to defend hers in situations where they are being disregarded, such as when she visits Kakeru in the hospital after he was beaten for his perverse actions. Plot Chiharu has harbored feelings for Kakeru Hayakawa since their childhood and feels forlorn due to the multiple sexually active flings Hayakawa has been immersing himself in and never discusses with her. She notices that it's too easy for Kakeru to make any girl fall for him, possessing the touch of a man gifted in the skills of wooing any woman he so chooses, yet doesn't understand why he doesn't go after her. It saddens her when she sees the man she loves in the arms of another female, and that it can't be her he goes to in times of distress, which he once did years prior. Relationships Kakeru Hayakawa Chiharu has known Kakeru Hayakawa since grade school and gradually began to develop feelings towards him. When they were children, Chiharu would prepare meals for Kakeru on a regular basis and act as a sort of perverbial should to cry on if any problems were to arise in his life. She tells Mei while working at Bakery Farm one day that she feels disregarded by Kakeru, as he has slept around with several of the female students that attend Tomei High School and even ones from different schools, and not once through his many affairs has he given her the light of day. It is not until she is reassured by Mei that Chiharu decides to pursue him, but is immediately shot down in his presence at the hospital when Hayakawa suffered from multiple injuries after having been beaten for his countless one night stands. Kakeru initially acts hostile towards her, but she is unwavering in her approach and remains by his side anyway. After a dramatic spell that involves him teasing Chiharu and prodding her to unbutton her shirt, Kakeru finally realizes that she had always been the one who supported his choices, even if they weren't always the right ones and also his underlying feelings for her had finally been awakened. The two have been dating ever since. Mei Tachibana Mei is Chiharu's classmate and co-worker, and she seems to have developed trust in Mei, as can be seen when Chiharu seeks her advice when pursuing Kakeru. The two get along well and have no problem being there for each other when something comes up, in spite of only being presented very few instances in which this occurs. Category:Characters Category:Supporting Characters Category:Female